PearlShipping - The great PokéPark Day!
by IvanAipom93
Summary: What happens when Ash and Dawn win two prize-tickets for the Pokémon Park near HeartHome City? They'll spend a special day together through several rides, lots of laughs and... some peculiar romantic moments!
1. Welcome to the Roller Coaster!

Hi there, everyone! This is IvanAipom93 talking. I guess some of you came from the well-known Facebook PearlShipping page. Before reading my fanfiction, here are some tips. First of all, it was originally written in Italian; I'm Italian and I actually learn English day-by-day, so this is, for me, a way to improve my English, too. If you notice any errors, grammar mistakes, not-correctly-used words... just tell me and give me advices about how to fix them. I'll be happy to do so! Second thing: this is originally meant to be a fan-episode (not a fanfiction), so it was without so many description in the Italian version. Even if I improved that (because I didn't find the idea so good nowadays), remember that's still a fan-episode! It's like a DP099,5 in the Diamond and Pearl Pokémon series, so between episode 99 and episode 100. My advise is to imagine everything that happens in the story, also the characters' voices: let them talk in your mind!

Also, bold sentences are title and narrator's words, while italic parts are thoughts (not spoken words).

Thanks everyone for the attention. I hope you like my stories,  
-IvanAipom93

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Welcome to the Roller Coaster!**

«I would have never thought we could be THIS lucky, Dawn!»

«They say luck is blind, afterall! Looks like this time she saw us, Ash!»

«Sure, but winning two free tickets for the PokéPark means being really a lucky beggar!»  
«Well... better!»

**The journey of Ash, Dawn and Brock to Hearthome City just had a sudden interruption...**

Ash and Dawn were walking side by side, holding Pikachu and Piplup, on a long boulevard surrounded by trees; they were heading to the amusement park sited at the end of the road.

«I'm kind of sad Brock isn't with us, but there are only two tickets!»

«Uhm, well, Ash... I think _he_'s not so sad after all.»

«What do you mean?»

«I mean that probably he's having more fun with Nurse Joy at the reception!»

«Oh, yeah», he nodded, smiling. «You must be right!»

«But it's also bad that we can carry just our first Pokémon with us... I'd like to have all our Pokémon!»

«Well, maybe Buneary and the others will keep an eye on Brock!»

«I think he'll act the same as always...», the girl joked.

The two boys noticed the entrance to the park, directly pointing to it.

«Hey, Dawn... I acually have something to ask you!»

«Um, tell me?»

«Why are you dressed... like that?», the boy turned to the girl and stared at her for some moments, making her a little inapposite at the moment. Dawn didn't have her usual dress; instead, she was wearing a pair of pale-brown trousers and a blue t-shirt, with some colored decorations.

«It's normal, you know! We're going to an amusement park and I wanted to stay comfortable, because we'll go on several rides inside!», she stated, full-confident of herself.

«Oh, you're right...»

«Anyway, that's not the right thing to say to a girl! One does not simply say "dressed like that" because it sounds like an offense! But I'll forgive you because I know you're not impolite...»

«Oh, no, no, wait a minute!», Ash went very defensive, justifying himself. «I used wrong words, I didn't mean that; you're beautiful and always, and I could never say otherwise!»

"_What... what Ash did just say!? Was that... a compliment?"_

Dawn turned her blushing face to the other side, but was already too late, because Ash was insistently staring at her.

«W-well, t-thank you! B-but hey, wha-»

Ash approached her, holding her head with a hand and turning it to his side.

«Why is your face all red, Dawn? Something is wrong?»

«I-I'M NOT RED, OKAY!?»

«Oh, yes, you are! Are you sure you're okay?»

«N-no need to worry, I said! N-now please, g-go away!», she blushed. Dawn was trying to keep her eyes on everything but Ash; the boy was making her really embarassed.

«Okay, as you want...» Pikachu reacted with a mischievous smile, directed to his trainer. «Why are you so amused?», Ash answered, looking dense as always, not knowing what was going on. Piplup was a lot more mischievous however; he tapped her coordinator with his beak, then laughing the most he could. «STOP THERE, PIPLUP! YOU CAN'T MAKE FUN OF ME!"», Dawn replied angrily.

_«Why Ash has to say such things? I really don't understand him!»_, she thought.

* * *

«Finally, here we are!», he said loudly as they reached the ticket office of the PokéPark. They validated their tickets, entering in a wonderful place. People were walking with wide smiles in every direction, happy music was playing all around that special park.

«This looks fantastic! Come on, Ash, let's go immediately somewhere!»

«Yeah, I have a map», he extracted a piece of paper from the pocket, unfolding it in a pair of moments. «Where to go, where to go...»

«Come on, come on, decide!», Dawn was really exicted.

«Um... what do you think of the roller coaster?»

The girl reacted a bit worried. «Wha... roller coaster? B-but... do they go really high?»

«For sure! Really really high! And there's a vertical loop, too! We'll be upside down! It must be the best of the best!»

«N-NO ASH, W-WAIT!»

«...huh?», he frowned as she seemed to hesitate. «Are you... afraid?»

«W-well I... I mean... w-why don't we start with a calmer one?», she said, stuttering. The reality looked so blatant.

«Procrastinating doesn't make any sense! Don't tell me you're afraid of a simple roller coaster!»

Dawn started to look down, joining her hands as she began to talk with a soft and a bit frightened voice. «I-I've n-never been on a r-roller coaster... I t-think t-that's too much f-for me...»

«Come on!», Ash reacted naturally. «You're with me, after all!»

«W-what do you mean?»

«There's no need to worry: you'll be perfectly fixed to your seat. This stuff is tested!»

«Y-yeah I know but...», the actual safety wasn't the deal. She pointed her hand to the roller coaster in front of them, where people were screaming as the ride went up and down. «T-that's too high for me...»

«Come on, don't be a coward!»

«HEY, I'M NOT A COWARD!», the girl replied proudly. But Ash knew she wasn't so sure after all. He approached her with a strange looking, staring at her with tender and loving eyes, then he held her hand, leading it in front of him. «You don't have to be scared», he said with a peculiar soft voice. Anybody in the world had never heard that before, too. «I'll be near to you the whole time!», he smiled widely.

Dawn was totally surprised as she noticed that unique romantic way of acting from Ash. He was staring at her eyes from and he was unusually close to her; this made her blush furiously, she left his hand in the throes of embarassment.

«Oh, Ash... o-okay... I'll c-come w-with you...», the girl felt so awkward, watching Ash.

«Let's go, now! I don't want to get stuck in a queue!», Ash was suddenly the same as always. What did just happen right before? Dawn was even more shocked from his abrupt change of attitude; she watched him running for some moments, then she decided to follow him.

«I'm coming, I'm coming!»

* * *

Some moments later, the two trainers found a little queue, just a matter of a few minutes.

«B-b-b-b-but A-a-a-a-ash, l-l-look t-there! That's sooooo high!», she pointed directly to highest part of the roller coaster, as she could see it from the outside. «A-are you sure I have to go... there?»

«You'll have fun!»

«B-bu-but how is it possible to have fun on a thing like THAT!?»

«Trust me, it is!»

A guy interrupted them. «It's your turn!», one of the several park assistants said. «The trainers go in the front sides. Yours are little Pokémon, so they can just sit on the back sides. Belt up!»

Ash, Dawn, Pikachu and Piplup followed the tips. The assistant told them to have fun, even if Dawn didn't seem so. When the ride started moving, she started shivering a lot.

«A-a-a-a-ash?»

«Are you still afraid, Dawn?»

«B-but are you sure nothing bad can happen?»

«Totally sure! If you're scared, hold me!»

«O...okay!»

The little machine went up and up, faster and faster. It was going to reach the top high in a little time. During the "tour", the entire, wonderful panorama of the PokéPark spreaded in front of the eyes of every guest.

«T-THIS IS SERIOUSLY GOING UP THERE? IT ISN'T, ASH?»

While Pikachu and Piplup seemed really exicted, Dawn was very frightened. She would have ran away in the sky, without the belts that were keeping her held at the seat.

«Yea, it is!», Ash said with a loud voice. He was really happy to be there. Every word was shout with great enthusiasm.

«N-NO P-PLEASE, L-LET ME GO OUT OF THIS!»

«Come on, relax, nothing is going to happen! Except fuUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNN!», the ride went down just while he was screaming. Ash laughed at that.

«WAAAAAAHH!», Dawn changed expression. «THIS IS AWESOME!»

The ride continued with up-and-down fast movements, Pikachu and Piplup spreading her little arms in the air for the joy.

«NOW, WHAT DO YOU SAY?», screaming was the only way to let someone hear the voice.

«I ADMIT IT! THIS IS EXCITING! THIS IS GREEEEE-», the ride just had another climb slope. «-EEEEEEEEEAT!»

The two totally left themselves in the excitement. Every part of that event was highly enjoyable, expecially the upside-down part. Dawn totally forgot the fear that was holding her before she started. At the end of the path, the machine slowed down, moment by moment, then completely stopped.

«That was... seriously awesome! So full of adrenaline! So powerful!»

«Told you! How could you not trust me!», he replied, proud of himself. Pikachu and Piplup, just like Ash and Dawn, untied the secure belts, and came off of the ride holding one to another to avoid falling. Then Ash did the same, closing his eyes and staying still for some moments before walking off.

«You were totally right!», the girl said, totally taken by the excitement. «I could even do it again!», she fastly went off from there, standing up on the ground again.

«Wait, Dawn, slower! Come out slower!» Ash tried to advice his friend, but she didn't pay too much attention.

«What? Why?», that was just a matter of moments: Dawn totally lost her balance and fell down in dizzyness. «B-be caref-», Ash tried to hold her, but the girl fell on him and they hitted the ground together.

«Ouch...» he slowly touched his back to be sure he was still a one-pieced boy. Dawn didn't even understand she had felt down that way. «What... what did just happen!?»

«As I was saying...» - he continued, aching - «You could have probably had a vertigo!»

«Wha... a vertigo? But why in the world?»

«That happens often, when you finish a roller coaster...»

«Whe-» The girl suddenly noticed she actually was _on_ Ash. Well, she took more time than one would usually do.

«W-WAIT, I-I FELL ON YOU! S-SORRY, ASH!», she screamed in sincere regret. But Ash didn't seem to mind that stuff, after all.

«Uh, don't worry... I'm... I'm okay...»

The Pallet Town boy was actually holding the Twinleaf girl in his arms. That happened as an accident, but at that moment the thing wasn't important. Dawn noticed Ash was staring at her eyes, with a curious child-like face, They remained in that position, Ash gently keeping Dawn in his arms, the two adorably watching in each other's eyes, for some more moments.

Then she got up in a twitch, waking up from that sort of trance she previously fell in. Ash was still watching her like a little child would see a raining day for the first time in his life.

«S-s-sorry Ash, d-did I hurt you?»

«No, nothing...», his voice sounded totally absent, like in another world.

She noticed that, temporarily forgetting the strange situation she was in. «Ash... are you okay?»

«Yeah, I'm okay...», he got up, possibly "waking up" too.

«Doesn't look so much! Are you sure you don't have a problem?»

«No, nothing... I just noticed one thing, but it's nothing...»

«Huh? What did you notice?»

«N-no, seriously, nothing important at all!»

«Oh, come on!», she kept acting a little childish, too. «Now you made me curious!»

«But it's nothing important! Are you sure you want to know?»

«Yeah!», she shouted with a wide smile. «I want to know!»

«Well, ehm... I noticed...

… I noticed you're so tiny!»

«... what?», the girl was completely stunned, watching the world with wide eyes.

«You're tiny!»

«But... but wha...», she clearly realized what she heard. «WHA... WHAT DID YOU SAY!?»

«Just what I noticed!», he answered, acting with total innocence. «When you fell on me, you stayed there for a while, and you were... tiny!»

«D-DO YOU EVEN REALIZE THIS ISN'T A THING TO SAY!?»

Dawn fastly went from astonishment to total embarassment. It didn't properly sound like a compliment, but was more a thing that girls normally hear from their boyfriends.

«But you asked me to say that!»

«T-this isn't a-a thing to say!», she started walking away, with a full red face, and Ash followed her keeping asking himself what he did to cause that reaction. Pikachu and Piplup, in the meanwhile, were following their trainers, while splitting their sides laughing.


	2. Ash and Dawn, the love way!

Hi everyone, again! This is always IvanAipom93 talking! For the reading of this chapter, follow the tips listed in chapter 1. And remember: italic parts are thoughts, not pronounced words! Have fun reading, hope you like and leave a review!

* * *

_**Chapter 2 – Ash and Dawn, the love way!**_

«Where do we go now, Dawn?»

«I-it's the same for me! You can choose what you want!»

«Um, okay...», he gave a fast look to the map, putting his finger on an exact point. «What about this?»

«The... "Ghost Ride"?», she replied, confused. «What's that?»

«I don't know, let's try it!»

«Oh, okay», she shrugged. «It can't be that bad...»

«So let's go, tiny girl!»

«Wha-IMMEDIATELY STOP CALLING ME THAT WAY, ASH!»

«I just said you're tiny!», he ran away, heading to the Ghost Ride. Dawn was stunned for some moments, then decided to follow him. «I knew it! Now he'll keep saying awkward things! STOP LAUGHING, PIPLUP!», she noticed her Pokémon was sneering like crazy. The little penguin followed the lead jumping.

* * *

«Here we are!», Ash said in front of the ride. «Let's go inside!»

«Welcome to the Ghost Ride», said an assistant with a professional and composed looking. «Please sit down and belt up», he assigned the places in a little Gengar-shaped car.

«Excuse me... is this a roller coaster, like that one?», Ash asked.

«Oh, no, this isn't. But if you don't know how it works, you'll have fun discovering it», he smiled.

«Well, right! Do we keep our Pokémon with us?»

«Every car has two places, so your Pokémon will go in the next one. Don't worry, I'll think about it. Just have fun and enjoy the ride», he smiled again. Maybe a little creepily.

«Oh, okay! Are you ready, Dawn?», the girl nodded, then the assistant pulled a lever. «Don't worry about the start, it's slow. Just enjoy», he reassured. The car started moving and entered indoor. The situation was very calm, but the lights were off and nothing could be seen.

«Oh, maybe this is one of those rides when we just have to see a show, or a panorama?», Dawn asked.

«But lights are still off... they should at least let us see something...»

«Believe me, it's surely like I thought», she said, with too much self-confidence. «In a few moments, we'll see a beautiful panoram-»

Suddenly a wild Gastly appeared! With its purple shadow, it passed just in front of Ash and Dawn, creepily laughing. ***Gahahahahaahahahah!***

«-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!» Dawn screamed in the shock of seeing that Pokémon and hearing its high-pitched cry.

«It's a Ghost-type! Hahah, that's funny! That's why it was a Ghost Ride!»

«Bu-bu-bu-but», Dawn couldn't help stuttering in fear. «T-that thing scared me! WELL THIS ISN'T THE WAY TO SHOW A POKÉMON!»

«I think they actually WANT to scare us! Hey, look there!», he pointed in front of them; there was the big silhouette of a Dusclops, the Gengar-car seemed to face it.

«Oh my! We'll crash into it!», she screamed again. But the car turned right at the last moment, relieving the girl for a moment.

«A-Ash... I'm scared! I thought it was... relaxing!»

«Oh, come on, it's planned afterall!»

The car headed to a big Haunter decoration that opened its mouth to allow the transition. «That thing will eat us!», Dawn unconsciounsly clinged to Ash's arm, hugging it as much as she could for the fear of the situation. Two lines of candles, that were actually Litwick (but Ash and Dawn didn't know them, being Pokémon from the unexplored Unova region), bordered the rails. The Dark Pulse attack coming from a Spiritomb doll crossed the dark room, giving the sensation of almost touching the two boys. Then the evil laugh of Banette could be heard with a strong echo, giving a creepy sensation.

«It's... it's over?», the girl asked, watching around herself. The car was coming out of that indoor place, sunlight could be clearly seen at the moment.

«Yes, I suppose it is!»

«What the hell of a ride is this!? And that assistant told us to ENJOY IT!», she finished, imitating the peculiar way of acting of the strange man. He probably meant to trick the unconscious visitors.

«Oh, come on!», he laughed all the way on. «I'm sure it was on purpose, but it was very funny afterall!»

«IT WASN'T!»

«Ehm, Dawn, we should go out now...»

«Um? Well, sure, what's the problem?», she asked, unaware.

«You should free my arm!»

«Wha...»

Dawn took a few moments to realize she was _still _holding Ash's left arm very tight.

«SORRY, SORRY!», she jumped back, embarassed. «N-now you're free!», then she released Ash, allowing him to go out from the card. Dawn tried to look the other way, but couldn't help to blush at Ash when she _had_ to stand up from there and exit.

«Hey, here's Pikachu and Piplup!» Ash noticed the car behind them, where a scared – but someway amused – Piplup was being friendly tapped by Pikachu. They quickly jumped off, going to the hands of the respective trainers.

«I think it's time to go to the next one!», Ash told Dawn, opening the map. The girl looked like trying to forget what she had unconsciounsly done right before. «It's your turn to choose!»

«Well, okay... let me see!», she peeked at the map. «Let's try this!»

«The Sudowoodo in the river? I want to know who gives the names in this park!», he was a bit confused.

«That should be a water ride, Ash... you go up and down and probably get splashed from everywhere! Let's go!», she started running and Ash followed her for this new adventure.

* * *

«Oh, so this is a roller coaster, but in the water! Whoever invented it was a genius!»

«Told you! Let's enter, now!»

Another assistant was letting them enter into the little Sudowoodo-shaped trunk. «The trainers go in the front sides, the Pokémon in the back sides!»

«Thanks very much!», Ash said. Pikachu and Piplup could just sit next to each other, but the two boys had to place differently.

«Do you want to be in the front, or behind, Dawn?»

«Well... behind will be okay, I guess...», she was a little hesitant, then they sat in that little trunk. But Ash was far away to stop saying embarassing things, that day.

«Great! Hold me, okay?»

«Wha... but... there's no need to...»

«Oh, come on, don't worry!», he smiled, dense as always. «You can hold me, it's not annoying!» But wasn't it that his dense-ness caused Dawn to like him that much?

«O... okay... I-I'll hold... you...», the girl actually did that. She gently embraced Ash from the back, trying not to show any trembling.

«Hey, Dawn»

«Y-Yes?»

«You should hold me... during the descent, isn't it?», he looked confused. In his simpleness, he just meant to hold him when the trunk was going downhill, just to prevent her to have fear or to fall outside. But he didn't realize the thing didn't sound that way to Dawn.

_«Ash, if you keep on this way, you're going to drive me crazy...», _the girl thought. But anyway, she was already sort-of hugging Ash from behind... and she didn't really want to stop.

«W-well, I don't want any risk!»

«Okay, so!», he seemed happy afterall. The thing didn't seem to bother him. «You can stay this way as long as you want!»

Those words of him comically shocked Dawn. In the meanwhile, the ride started, the trunk going on a climb.

«I bet this will wash us like never before!», she tried thinking about other things, just to be distracted from the feeling of embracing Ash so tenderly. «You two, are you okay?», she turned to Pikachu and Piplup. The two Pokémon just happily nodded.

The ride was calm and fascinating. The trunk went on slowly, completing the climb, and going for a quiet panoramic tour. Time had flown so fast it was already sunset time; sky was colored with a bright red, showing a very beautiful sight. Expecially from high, just like the place Ash and Dawn were at.

«It's fantastic...»

«What are you talking about?»

«The sky, and the sunset, and... this great sight we can have, it's so enchanting!»

«Yea, you're right!», he answered, noticing the sun fastly falling in the horizon. «So beautiful sight!»

«And... very romantic, too...»

Dawn used the softest voice ever. Sounded more like a whisper she said to herself.

«Um, what did you say?», Ash, in fact, seemed not to have heard it clearly.

«No, don't worry...», Dawn kept on embracing him. Well, while moments were passing, it became more like a proper hug. She was resting her head on Ash's back, with her eyes closed, because reality was more like a dream. Ash was probably the softest pillow she could ever find. Holding someone tight had never felt so good, relaxing... and romantic. She really felt like in heaven.

Ash seemed being okay with that, too. He got the distraction noticing the downhill was near. «Hey, Dawn, are you ready for the fall?», he screamed out loud in excitement.

The blue-haired girl opened her eyes again, waking up from that beautiful daydream she was having. «Oh, it's time, finally! I'M SUPER-READY!»

The Sudowoodo trunk had a very fast fall, and water was splashed everywhere. Everyone had tons of fun, expecially Piplup that really enjoyed being in his natural element.

When the trunk completed its path and the ride finished, Dawn released Ash and turned back to the two Pokémon. «Did you like it? I'm sure you liked it the most, Piplup!» The little penguin raised his arms to the air in joy. Then the "Sudowoodo" definitively stopped and everyone quickly jumped off, going back to the solid ground.

* * *

Ash, Dawn, Pikachu and Piplup had a really great time that afternoon trying lots of different attractions, like the caterpillar-Caterpie and the rotating cups. When it was deep evening, there wasn't still so much time before the park closed.

«And now, and now? What's left, Ash?», Dawn was still excited, very happy in that day. Not only for the park, maybe.

«Wait a minute, I'm checking...»

«Come on, come on!»

«I think we went almost everwhe-hey, wait, and this? Why didn't we go here?»

As soon as Ash put his finger on a certain point of the map, Dawn jumped back and her expression went to total shock.

«No, no, no, we... we can't go on that one, Ash! T-that's not the right one for us!»

«But the map says it's not dangerous... so what are you saying?»

«That's not problem, it's-»

«Oh, so we can go!», he took Dawn's arm, dragging her with him. Their Pokémon followed them without even knowing what was going on.

«ASH, WAIT, I SAID WE CAN'T GO THERE! Oh, I must have known... now this is very dangerous, very dangerous!»

* * *

A large, sparkling ensign was majesticly turned on with colored lights, making that area of the PokéPark green, red, blue, and yellow. The letters were composing:

_**"TUNNEL OF LOVE"**_

«Aaaaaaash, please, no! I'm... this is embarassing, please, I want to go away!», she moaned. But Ash seemed to have lost some ears.

«I went to the amusement park and I want to try everything of the amusement park!»

«But not that one!»

«YEA, THAT ONE, TOO!»

He was continuing to pulling her along, making her feel really awkward in that kind of situation.

«Welcome, lovebirds!», that ride's assistant seemed a humorous one... «The ship for you two is ready, I wish you a good time!»

«L-LOVEBIRDS? P-PLEASE ASH, I WANT TO GO AWAY!», she tried to force him. But there was no way.

«No! I want to go there!», he totally seemed to play up with her.

So they went in the ride anyway. Ash dragged her into the little Luvdisc-shaped boat; it started moving slowly in the water in some moments, entering in a tunnel with just a few suffused lights, and the atmosphere was obviously reserved and romantic.

The Luvdisc-boat had just two sits, so Ash and Dawn were near to each other, with their Pokémon in their arms. On the right, Dawn was trying to keep herself turned to the lateral part, just not to look at Ash. Her face was full red; she was in such a place with _that_ boy, afterall. _«How did I end up in this situation...»_, she thought. Then didn't succeed to resist, and turned to Ash for just a moment. He was looking in front of him, admiring the strange tunnel and the little colored stars that were shining on the roof.

«Oh, this place is so original! Don't you think so, Pikachu?» The electric Pokémon was very curious, just like his trainer.

«Dawn, you're being so quiet... maybe... you don't like it?»

He changed expression. After realizing he practically forced her to go into that strange-named ride, Ash was really sad and sorry. He just wanted to make both of them have fun, afterall. He never had bad, or egoistic, intentions.

«Wha...», she immediately noticed his change of mood. He was so sorry she couldn't help to try making him happier. «... n-no, it's beautiful here! I mean, really! It's so... fascinating!» Ash also had a surpisingly cute expression.

«Are you sure? Or you're saying it just to make me happy, and you don't really like it...»

«N-no, no, don't worry, Ash!», she smiled. «I really mean it!»

«I'm sorry... I didn't want to force you...», he was head down. The usual, adorable, simple, Ash.

«No need to worry!», Dawn answered. She was sure it had just been Ash's normal simplicity. Not a way to embarass or to ignore her; just his usual cuteness and simplicity showing. «Be sure, it's beautiful, and the ride is fun!», she was full-confident.

«I hope it so», Ash was slightly relieved. «But can I ask you a question?»

«Sure! What's the question about?»

«The name of this ride... what does it mean?»

He was so natural and relaxed, didn't even look he just asked THE MEANING OF LOVE.

A strange, awkward conversation was going to start, surrounded from the romantic lights that were enlightening the two, and from the soft and relaxing sound of the boat, slowly navigating in the clear water.

«A-a-ah! T-that!», she started smuttering again. «T-that, well, this, this is...»

«It's called Tunnel of Love, isn't it?»

_«Oh Ash, what are you pointing at...»_

«Y-yea, that's the name!»

«And what does it mean?»

«It means... there's a tunnel!»

«Come on, I got that!»

«And so... what else?»

«Why a tunnel... of love?»

«B-because t-thi-this is the p-place w-where...»

«... where?»

_«I'm sure he's doing this on purpose!»_

«W-where... where people which are i-i-in...», pronouncing that expression was so hard, but saying it in front of Ash was the most difficult thing ever, for her. «I-in-in l-l-lo-love, can go...», her blush was evident, but she couldn't just turn away. That was a conversation.

_«I hope it's enough...»_

«Oh, that's curious...»

«Y-yea, s-so curious!»

«But, what means being in love?»

_«ASH, YOU CAN'T ASK ME THAT! EVERYONE, BUT NOT YOU!»_

«W-we-well, y-you're in love... with someone... when... when you...

… when... you really like that person... I mean, a lot... and... you want to be with that person... forever! Like... living together!»

«Oh...»

«Well, it's... also...»

Dawn looked down, reuniting her fingers. She was warmly red in her face while talking, cutely smiling in a sincere good feeling, because she was saying those things while thinking about Ash.

«Someone that makes you... really happy... if you stay with him...»

Ash thought for some instants.

«Oh, I got it! But does it work with mom?»

Dawn comically frowned.

«No, Ash!», she laughed hard. «It's not about mom! I'm talking about other people... not family! I'd like to make you an example, but...»

«But?»

«I-I can't remember one at the moment, s-sorry!»

Biggest lie ever.

«Oh, that's strange... you seem to know a lot about love, so I thought you knew many examples!»

«N-no, wrong impression!»

In the meanwhile, Piplup was laughing all the way, like he had never done before, while observing Dawn. She gave him a hit on the head to make him stop.

«Okay, got it...»

«Perfect!»

_«Phew, I'm out without strange endings...»_

The ride was going to end.

«So, for example, I'm in love with you?»

«WHAT!?»

Ash scratched his head in confusion. «You just said one needs to be very happy with that person, and to want to stay with her, isn't it?»

But-but-but-»

«So, my example was okay!», Ash embraced Dawn with his arm, sort of hugging her, and smiling as he actually understood NOTHING.

But Dawn seemed okay with that; she was embarassed, but also happy of Ash's way of acting. «Sure, but well, I suppose I can't tell you if you're... in love with m-with someone... y-you must know it!»

«This is still not totally clear to me, but doesn't matter! It was funny!», he said while the ride ended and they had to walk off of the Luvdisc-boat.

«AND PLEASE, DON'T TALK!», Dawn adviced the officer that previously talked with them. Oh, it's hard to be an amusement park officer, when Ash and Dawn are on the way...


	3. Romantic Friendship

Thanks everyone for reading chapters 1 and 2. This is the final one! Remember that bold parts are the title and narrator's words, while italic parts are always THOUGHTS (not spoken words). Have fun!

* * *

_**Chapter 3 – Romantic friendship**_

«Everyone can participate to the PokéPark's closure event! You can eat, dance and have fun while waiting the amazing PokéPark's fireworks! Everyone is welcome!»

While still roaming in the amusement park, Ash and Dawn noticed a promoter, that was distributing flyers all around the way.

«What do you think about going there?», Ash asked, made extremely curious by those slogans.

«I suppose _we came to the PokéPark to try everything of the PokéPark_», she said ironically, reminiscent of Ash's words before trying the Tunnel of Love. «So we have to do it! Are you ready, Piplup?», her fellow penguin answered jumping in her arms without any hesitation.

«That must be the right place!», Ash pointed to a colored little building. Stars were sparkling in the dark-blue sky making the surround really fascinating.

«Welcome, messrs! Are you interested in the closure event?»

«Oh, yeah! We want to go there!»

«So, you're welcome! Milady, you can change your clothes in the dressing room if you want, before going in.»

«Thanks! I need to do that! Ash, wait for me inside, okay? And, Piplup, wait for me with Ash, too!», the girl released her Pokémon that quickly jumped to Ash's arms, showing his strong affection for the boy. Despite not being his own Pokémon, Ash and Dawn's bond was so strong he seemed like a second trainer for Piplup.

«You're so enthusiastic, Piplup! Now let's go inside!»

* * *

Some minutes later, Dawn came back to Ash wearing her usual everyday dress. She sat near to him on a comfortable-looking couch. «So, how's the party going?»

«You can judge from your own eyes», he laughed, pointing at Pikachu and Piplup that were running continuously back and forth, playing with some little Pokémon they met there.

«They're having so much fun! I'm happy we came here!», she said while some big audio speakers were spreading the music everywhere. People were dancing and drinking while their Pokémon were playing.

«Do you want some?», Ash offered a glass to Dawn.

«What is it?»

«Orangeade! Here, have some!»

Dawn accepted, thankfully smiling to the boy.

«So, you're ready for your fifth badge, aren't you?», she drank a sip.

«You can scream it out loud! Thanks to your Countershield technique, I'll defeat Fantina and her Hypnosis!»

«Oh, no, it's just thanks to you! As usual, you're the best with battle strategies!»

«But I couldn't do it without you, and this isn't even the first time you help me so much! You already told me the Spinning move while we were in Oreburgh City, and that's because you're so awesome, Dawn!»

«Thanks...», she seriously blushed at his compliments. Helping someone had never felt so good before. «Anyway I'm convinced it's just thanks to you!»

«Well, um...», the boy suddenly changed the topic. «Why don't we dance now?»

«Oh, no, thanks... I'm... I'm not good at dancing!»

«Come on, Dawn!», he looked annoyed. «You already declined my invite once!»

«Wha... when did it happen?»

«Don't you remember the Croagunk Festival?»

That curious moment came back in Dawn's mind all of a sudden. She was remembering when Ash asked her to dance, and she actually refused. _«He's right...»_

«Come on! You're dancing with me, so there's no need to worry!»

_«That's the thing I'm worried about the most...»_

«Well, I suppose... maybe, just this time... let's go!», she answered, not sure of what she was doing at the moment. She then got up and followed Ash to the center of the dancefloor.

«Give me your hand!»

«O-okay...», she did it.

«Are you ready?»

He was happy while asking that.

«I suppose... but, okay, I'm sure I'll have fun!», she tried to convince herself. Then, she gave Ash the other hand too. Fast reaction is fast.

«It was about time!»

Oh, Ash. You seem always the same but nobody still understood you!

The two spent some minutes dancing together like a happy coup-oops, I mean, like two happy friends. Ash was the one leading the dances, and this thing surprised Dawn; he was curious but good at it, and as he carried her in every step, she was even more infatuated right there. Or I should say she was _enchanted_, at the moment. There were nor rock nor romantic songs, it was more like a cheerful and jolly remix, but Ash found the way to embrace her a couple of times.

Once the music stopped, they decided to sit on the couch in front of a very large window.

«Are you tired?», Ash asked.

«Maybe a bit, but it was...», she was thoughtful.

«It was funny?»

«Yea, funny, exactly! We should do it more often!»

«But you're the one who refused it last time!», Ash laughed, putting his finger on Dawn's forehead.

«J-just once!»

While they were friendly smiling to each other, all the people in that dancing room started to go out, everybody fastly walking to the balcony. But Ash and Dawn didn't immediately notice it; the girl realized they were going to be the only ones there, some moments later.

* * *

«Wait, Ash, where's everyone?»

«Oh...», Ash had been too busy gazing at her. «They're all on the balcony! We should go there, too!»

«Yes, you're right! Let's take Pikachu and Piplup!»

While Ash was getting up from the couch, he saw their two Pokémon walking to their direction, with a tired but satisfied look.

«Hey, what's up, Pikachu?», his little yellow friend jumped to the couch with his last energies, then fell fast asleep leaning on the trainer's leg. «You must be exhausted!»

Piplup almost did the same; he went on the couch and then started sleeping. Dawn kept him in her arms, gently petting his blue head.

«They were playing during all this time! Just look at how they fell asleep!», Dawn said, watching them with tender eyes.

«I'm actually sure that playing makes people very tired, so let's let them sleep!», he said.

Ash was finishing this sentence, when the lights in the room suddenly turned off. The atmosphere became poetic and fascinating, the moonlight reflected his bright glare to that place, and just some little decoration lights illumining it. It was dark, but being near to a big window, the inside was still perfectly clear. As an unintentional reaction to the light being turned off, Ash and Dawn turned their faces to the window behind them; but being them turned to the internal part of the couch, they happened to be face to face, at just a few centimeters of distance.

That happened in an empty room, with only some suffused and romantic lights on, and with their Pokémon already asleep. They were trying to say something at that moment, but feeling so close to each other, they didn't succeed to go over a half-open mouth. They felt like being completely alone in the whole world. Not a single world came out; they weren't able to speak and stared intensely at each others' eyes, like never done before. Ash's right hand and Dawn's left hand touched in the center, gently being kept together, showing how much the two were surprised and embarassed in that unexpected situation. Their cheeks were colored with a bright and soft red.

* * *

The silence was absolute. Nothing else existed anymore. Infinite instants flowed, in the sweet gazes of two kids in love with their romantic friendship.

* * *

A sudden flash broke the room's immobility: it came from the large window behind the two boys. Lots of colored lights succeeded one another; they turned back, noticing the fireworks exploding in the dark blue sky, then they hurried taking their Pokémon with them and finally going to the balcony. Everyone out there was amazed from that wonderful show, as it usually happens. Ash tapped Pikachu's head trying to waking him up.

«Pikachu! Hey, Pikachu! Do you hear me?»

«_Piiika..._», he moaned, still half-sleeping.

«I know you're sleepy, but I also know you want to see this!»

«_Pii... Pikapi!_» Even if he was so tired, he opened his eyes as much as he could, staring at the enlightened sky. Then he pointed at Piplup with his little fingers.

«You want Piplup to see this, too? Dawn, why don't you wake him up?»

«You're right, Pikachu! I'm sure he doesn't want to miss this show! Come on Piplup, get up!»

The little penguin was waken up by the lights. He rubbed his eyes for some moments, dazzled, then realized what was going on, trying to open them widely not to miss a moment of the awesome sight. «_Pluuuuup!_»

«Amazing, isn't it? It's so wonderful being here all together, admiring these fireworks!», Ash kept his head to the sky. The words of the people commenting all around that place were like a surround to the situation, creating an animated and active but not noisy atmosphere.

Ash, Dawn, Pikachu and Piplup watched the entire show, then went out from the same entrance they went in the dancing room.

«I think this day is over! But it's been very funny!», he said.

«What an experience...», Dawn yawned in the meanwhile. «... but it tired me out!», she said with exhausted tone of voice.

«Are you sleepy, Dawn?»

«I wouldn't say "no" in front of a comfortable bed, right now...», her way of walking and acting was conditioned from being very tired.

«Hey, we still have to go to the bus, to reach Brock at the Pokémon Center! Stay awake or I'll be alone!»

«Yep, I'm... trying...»

«There's the exit, let's go!»

«Luckily we're already here...»

«Hey!», Ash suddenly stopped in the middle of the way. «Wait!»

«... what's now, Ash?»

«Look there! What about that?»

Dawn turned her head, still sleepy. «Uh... the... ferriswheel? How didn't we notice it before...»

«I have no idea, but we HAVE to go there! Come on, come with me!»

«But Ash... the park is closing and I'm slee-»

«Hurry up!», Ash started to run to the wheel.

«Sure, I'm talking to a wall...», she slowly followed him.

* * *

«Sir, are we still in time to have a ride, please?», Ash screamed out loud while he was still running to the ferriswheel.

«We're going to close... but okay, there's enough time for the last one!», he answered when the boy just arrived, slowly followed by Dawn. «It's you and your girlfriend, right?»

«Wha-I mean, yeah, it's me and my friend with our Pokémon, sure! We really can?»

«Yes, you can sit inside this!», the officer opened a Poké Ball-shaped cabin; with Pikachu and Piplup in their hands, Ash and Dawn entered it and sat next to each other on the side that allowed them to see the whole park as a panorama.

«We just couldn't miss the ferriswheel, it's always the best of every park!», Ash said enthusiastically, while the cabin was going up and up in a calm silence. «Don't you think so?»

«... huh?» Dawn was going to fall asleep, too. She tried to keep her eyes open in a strong effort. «Yeah, sure...»

«Come on, stay awake! There's an amazing night view from here!»

«Sure... it's...beautiful, and...»

«Are you... falling asleep, Dawn?», he curiously asked.

«Mh-mh...»

Too tired to talk.

«You can't resist, huh?», he laughed, strangely amused from the situation. Thousands of little colored lights coming from the PokéPark were sparkling like rainbow stars in the Poké Ball cabin. Pikachu and Piplup were barely able to remain awake, but Dawn closed her eyes and let her head lean on the wall.

«She's really sleeping!?», Ash watched her for some moments. «But you're uncomfortable tha way!»

He then tried whispering something, hoping she would listen to his words.

«Why don't you lean on me instead?»

She slowly moved her head, but being still with eyes closed and not speaking, wasn't that clear if she answered Ash or just made some unintentional movements.

«Well, I can't let you stay like that, you might get a wryneck!»

Ash gently grabbed her, putting the back of her head on his legs. Her face was still turned to the cabin's window.

«Um... can you watch outside?», he still tried. «The view's amazing!»

«Mh...» Dawn was asleep, but still trying to open her eyes a bit, like children often do. «That's... beautiful...», her voice was feeble. But she was actually talking. «Very beautiful...»

Her eyes half-closed, she slowly rubbed to Ash's leg like one usually does with a pillow.

«She can't stay awake!», Ash smiled, tenderly staring at her. «I was right afterall! She's tiny... looks like a baby!» He was holding her with one hand and started gently caressing Dawn's blue hair, after taking her hat off. Like parents hold a baby to let him fall asleep, Ash was holding Dawn with him, and looked like she didn't have any intention to get up. Pikachu and Piplup couldn't help laughing.

Soon the ferriswheel finished its ride, coming back to the starting point. The two Pokémon went out while Ash was trying to wake Dawn up.

«Hey, do you listen me? We have to go out...»

No reactions from her.

«Well, she surely didn't lie, when she said she was tired... what should I do now?»

He thought for some moments. «I guess there's only one solution...»

Ash got up, careful not to let her head fall. Then grabbed her legs at one side, her head at the other one... and took her in his arms. He slowly came out from the cabin, awkwardly iling at the officer.

_«Well this is embarassing...», _he thought.

«Boy, is it all okay? What happens?»

«Heheh, nothing, she was just really tired!»

«At least she looks happy!»

«Yeah, we had so much fun! Goodbye, mister! Pikachu, Piplup, follow me!»

Ash walked to the exit, without running. Electric headlights were enlightening the area outside the park.

«That's our bus! Pikachu, Piplup, call to them! I don't want that they leave us here!», he laughed. The two Pokémon started waving and screaming, the driver immediately noticed them.

Ash crossed the road with Dawn still in his arms and entered in the bus after Pikachu and Piplup, staying very careful that the girl didn't bump anything.

«Do you want help, boy?», the driver asked.

«I'm okay with this!», he answered, full-confident.

«So have your seats, we're ready to go!»

Ash stopped in front of two free seats and finally put Dawn on the left one, near to the window. He then sat too, moving Dawn's head on his legs again, exactly like he did in the ferriswheel. Piplup was still holding her hat, so Ash was... allowed to pet her a bit again. He kept on gently cuddling her during the whole way to the Pokémon Center.

He sweetly stared at her for all the time. Pikachu and Piplup walked on Ash's shoulders, tremendously amused from the sight.

«Curious, isn't it? She's like a baby!»

* * *

**An exhausting day has just finished for Ash and Dawn... but the boy doesn't seem to understand it all, yet! Anyway he will soon have to face Fantina again: will he be able to defeat her Hypnosis strategy? We still don't know, but looks like he doesn't care right now!**

* * *

«And I was right, she IS tiny!»

**_-The end-_**


End file.
